


When the star meets the storm

by flypariah95



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad English, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, No Beta, Teen girls, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Starlight gets her first kiss and it's not exactly from a good boy
Relationships: Starlight Annie January/Stormfront
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	When the star meets the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my colleagues from Ao3. I hope you are having a good time, I also hope you like my fanfic, I needed to write about these girls, they are my favorite ship so far with Hughie and Butcher or Kimiko and Frenchie. Long life to femslash XD

"I Fucking love you and I don't give a fuck what the fucking people in the camp thinks"

Annie saw the girl in front of her, the eyes of the girl everyone called "Stormfront" that eyes showed madness and dedication, her smile was something incredible "I don't think Miss Madelyn ..."

"She fucks John! he is seventeen and she is thirty, they are worse than us" Stormfront made a displeased gesture, stuck out her tongue and pretended to vomit, Annie let out a small laugh.

When Stormfront saw Annie "Starligth" January for the first time, she knew that beautiful blonde girl must be her girlfriend, and she didn't give a damn about Camp Vought "Family Friendly" policies for Teen Superheroes.

"Everyone here is full of shit or has something to hide, the sushi girl ..."

"Kimiko" Annie corrected as she rolled her eyes "The female"

"Yes, Kimiko, whatever, she's dating a weird little French guy , He comes at night to visit her, she leaves the camp to see him, he is a "no super", John is dating Madelyn and Maeve she's just like me"

"Lesbian?" Annie whispered as she saw to the sides of the forest that no one was around.

Stormfront noticed it and in that moment she realized that Annie still believe in Vought's trash "You know what, forget it, forget everything, I'm leaving, I won't bother you again" 

“No! Wait!” Annie Yelled. Annie had never fallen in love ... with a boy, but she had always considered the captain of her only girls school soccer team as a pretty girl, when she told her mother, her mother advised her that thought it had better be a secret if she really wanted to be the best superhero in the world. 

Annie kept her feelings to herself, until she arrived at “Vought's teen superheroes camp” hoping to be accepted into a group, duo, or trio of superheroes, and eventually be part of the seven.

Stormfront smile and push Annie to a tree to kiss her. Annie froze, finally her first kiss was happening and it was not with her husband at the church, it was with a girl.

Stormfront's lips were warm and soft, and each move made Annie feel a tingle in her stomach. The thunder girl slowly put her tongue in Annie's mouth, intensifying the kiss more and more.

Stormfront cornered Annie in front of a tree, her arms forbidding Annie to escape her. After the kiss Annie opened her eyes only to find the girl with satisfying Cynical smile, as if she had won a trophy. The young heroine was in love ... with another girl.

During the following nights that tree was their refuge of love, kisses, caresses and pleasure, and many years later it was the tower of seven.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.


End file.
